


we'll cast some light

by nightdescending



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdescending/pseuds/nightdescending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein everyone has their soulmate's name printed somewhere on their bodies when they turn eighteen, and Michael and Gavin aren't quite sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll cast some light

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of [this post](http://jpeghero.tumblr.com/post/70025109918), which nearly killed me with Mavin feelings.

Michael can't sleep.

It's the night before his eighteenth birthday. He knows what will happen if he falls asleep, and he's restless. His thoughts are running in double time, and he wonders for approximately the billionth time what name he will get.

But he's exhausted, and eventually he falls asleep.

—

Gavin is seventeen for the last time in his life. He thinks about this for a moment and he feels this fluttering sensation in his stomach. He could describe it as butterflies, but even Gavin knows that's a cliché, so he just feels upset instead.

He lets his eyes close, and somehow he's sleeping almost immediately.

—

Michael's dreams are a bunch of random bullshit, and he somehow thought they would mean something.

He feels disappointed in some weird, distant way when he wakes up, but then he remembers. He's eighteen now.

He doesn't feel different, but he checks his body anyway.

He finds the name on his hip. The letters feel strange but not, and he reads them over and over again.

_Gavin_.

His soulmate's name is Gavin.

—

Gavin has nightmares.

He's being chased through unfamiliar terrain, someone is chasing him, wants to kill him with a sword made of diamonds, and Gavin keeps running but he can't quite get away and he feels a sword digging into his back and—

And then Gavin is digging into the ground, desperate, trying to get away, and his footing crumbles beneath him and suddenly he's surrounded by lava of all things, and he can't get out, and he hears this infectious laugh echoing in his head and—

And Gavin wakes up laughing.

He takes a minute to realize where he is, what's going on, and somehow there are tears at the corners of his eyes, and then he remembers.

It only takes him a few seconds to find the name printed on the back of his right hand.

_Michael_.

Gavin smiles to himself.

—

Gavin feels like his whole life has been a complete whirlwind. He finds himself in Austin, Texas working with people he idolizes, and he can't figure out how to reconcile this with the fact that he's really just some random fan.

He's thousands of miles away from home, but somehow, he's never felt more at home. Geoff and Griffon suddenly feel like his best friends and his surrogate family all at once. It's perfect, and honestly, Gavin can't find anything he would change about his life.

Except sometimes, late at night, when he stares at the name printed on his hand, he feels like his chest is hollow. And then there's the times when he shakes someone's hand for the first time and their eyes inevitably read the letters on his skin, and Gavin's cheeks flush as he explains yet again that no, he hasn't found him yet. Then he thinks he could change something.

But he pushes it back, and he does his job, and he's great at it.

Burnie eventually asks him to move to the states permanently, and Gavin forgets all about late nights spent wondering who Michael is, and he accepts without hesitating at all.

—

Michael feels like the next few years of his life as if they were being played out in slow motion, and then suddenly everything is kicked into high gear.

He lands a job at Rooster Teeth, and he could never have imagined that his life would've played out like this. And suddenly he's planning out a move to Texas, and he feels fucking _great_.

Everything is working out, and it's amazing.

But he still hasn't found a boy named Gavin. He carefully ignores the empty feeling he has sometimes.

—

Gavin is going about his day, recording, editing, worrying about deadlines. He feels comfortable. His mind is blank.

He's wearing headphones, but he half-hears a door open and he ignores it until Geoff clears his throat loudly, in a way that clearly means _pay attention_.

Gavin swivels his chair toward Geoff, but there's someone else with him. There's a guy with curly red hair and Geoff is introducing him and the guy smiles and oh _god_ he has dimples and Gavin's feels his heart stutter and he can't remember anything Geoff has said, he doesn't even know the guy's _name_ , and _fuck_ , he wishes he'd been paying attention when Geoff had said it, but his hearing has gone all fuzzy, and then the guy looks at him.

He almost looks lost, and Gavin doesn't know what to make of that, but then he registers that this is way too much eye contact for someone he's just met. Gavin looks back to Geoff quickly, and ignores the way he feels eyes burning into him.

—

Geoff is showing him around the building, and Michael feels his excitement buzzing under his skin. He's literally getting to play video games for a living and he almost doesn't believe it's real.

And then they walk into an office and Geoff says something that was probably important, but he's giving Michael everyone's names, and Michael feels his brain short-circuit suddenly.

Michael stares at a boy with messy hair and eyes that are maybe green or maybe blue, he can't decide, but who _cares_ , because Geoff just said this one's name, and Michael can't breathe.

Gavin.

The boy, Gavin, he's looking at him like he can't quite figure out how rational thought works. Michael feels like his expression is probably similar.

And god, this boy feels like sunshine in December, and Michael feels his heart speed up involuntarily. But then Gavin looks away, and Michael's stomach drops.

Michael spends the rest of Geoff's introductions in a daze.

—

In minutes that Gavin feels as days, the new guy is given a desk directly to his left, and Gavin tries and fails to control the way his heart is beating a little too fast.

He wishes so fucking much that he could remember what Geoff said this guy's name was. He feels like it's important.

The guy turns toward him and Gavin feels something in his chest shift, feels lighter somehow.

He looks like his whole world has been shaken, and Gavin understands the feeling. And then he extends his hand toward Gavin.

"I'm Michael," he says, and Gavin can't breathe.

Michael.

"Gavin," he replies, and he barely remembers to feel self-conscious when he extends his hand, but Michael's palm fits into his, and Gavin watches the way Michael's eyes light up when he sees the mark on his hand and.

_Fuck_.

—

Gavin almost seems like he hasn't heard anything Geoff had said. Michael offers his hand, and when Gavin reciprocates, Michael reads the letters written there. His breath catches in his throat. From the look in Gavin's eyes, he has noticed. Michael can't help but break out into this stupid grin.

Michael grabs Gavin's hand, and he holds on, but Gavin obviously doesn't mind.

He holds Gavin's hand in his, and he stands and pulls him out into the hallway with him, closing the door behind him. There aren't any people moving through the building right now and it feels quiet, private.

Gavin is still wearing that stupid expression like he can't quite process what's happening, and god _damn_ , it makes Michael want to kiss him.

"I—" Michael starts, but he can't quite figure out the words he wants to say. "Your hand…" he says, so fucking eloquent, and, "I saw the name you got and…" And words suddenly feel so _stupid_. So instead he pulls back, and Gavin looks slightly lost, but then he pulls up the hem of his shirt to show Gavin the word written on his hip.

Gavin looks like Christmas has come early, and Michael wishes he could burn that expression into his brain so that he could remember it perfectly always.

And then Gavin is suddenly leaning forward, and he presses his lips against Michael's, too aggressive and so perfect, and Michael's hand drifts up, twists into Gavin's hair, and fuck, it's _perfect_.

Michael's brain is running on overtime and _this is it he's your soulmate you belong to each other and he's kissing you and oh god it's so good he's yours—_

And Michael distantly hears a door open to his right, hears Ray's loud yelp, and he remembers where he is. He pulls back from Gavin, feeling slightly lightheaded, and has barely a second to take in Ray's wide-eyed expression before Ray is turning back and shutting the door again.

He feels light.

—

Gavin is pretty sure he's floating. He would think this was a dream, but he already stealthily pinched himself while Michael was kissing him, and no, it's definitely real.

Ray made Michael pull back and Gavin is annoyed for a moment, but then he sees the dazed expression Michael is wearing, and, well. Being interrupted in the middle of making out with his soulmate ( _soulmate, oh my god he's here soulmate oh god_ ) is probably worth it just to see that expression.

Once the door closes, Gavin grins, lazy and slow, and Michael does the same.

And Gavin wants to know everything about Michael immediately, but they have years to figure it out. They have _years_.

And finally, Gavin can't find anything he would change.


End file.
